Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/19 May 2013
03:08 hi 03:08 HI 03:08 A bot. 03:08 :yuno: 03:08 Yes 03:08 Greetings. 03:08 Real or a bot? 03:08 I am the local Chat Bot used for logging chat. 03:08 a real bot 03:09 Oh crap. 03:09 ...sounds so illegitimate XD 03:09 No spammers pls? 03:09 03:09 ...wut 03:09 People some times use bots a spamming 03:09 I'm an Admin and the bot is a mod, you really think spammers'll last long? 03:09 Look at its userpage 03:09 Well. 03:09 User:MHFanonWikiBot 03:09 Approved bot 03:10 Approved by me, mostly. :troll: 03:10 And the rest of the community 03:10 !log 03:10 Your the only Admin here? 03:10 nope 03:10 ; 03:11 Im gonna change my picture naiw 03:11 Good choice 03:11 Tell me if its a female hunter i have alot o- Nothing. 03:12 huh 03:12 ? 03:13 LOOKS ITS A NEW CEADUES! 03:13 Do not use caps in that manner. 03:13 Lessen up. 03:14 It's Ceadeus, too. Not Ceadues. 03:14 Damnit i got to be like the olde me. 03:14 buy all of the info books. 03:14 Read it when im bored. 03:15 1-3 03:16 Any good pictures? 03:16 None of my are working. 03:16 ... 03:16 Suuuree... 03:16 ...nvm 03:16 03:16 :rage: 03:17 03:18 Craaap. 03:18 I am do so dumb. 03:19 Picture gallery. 03:19 :ok: 03:19 So sorry Cead 03:19 ... 03:20 Make that picture go away please. 03:20 What more could you want? 03:22 ... 03:22 What picture? 03:22 Gallery. 03:22 Look at it. 03:22 ...What do you mean. 03:22 Link me. 03:23 03:17 (Upload log) . . KasierHeart (Talk | contribs) uploaded "File:BuzbE.jpg" 03:23 Dammit LINK ME 03:26 Usless Monsthers they said. 03:26 Usless Attacks they said. 03:26 You could not make less sense. 03:27 In the future, make more sense. 03:27 9gag. 03:27 ...Last warning. 03:27 Fine. 03:27 2-3 03:28 03:28 Is this the one you want deleted? 03:28 03:29 Yes. 03:29 So in this chat we have to make sense? 03:30 I remeber the first time i was here. 03:31 I was cheating my way out of High rank in MHFU 03:31 Yes, you must make sense. 03:31 Got it. 03:31 Sometimes i get Confused where i was going. 03:32 So. 03:32 Please take a look at these. 03:33 Can i tell myself a story? 03:34 Im just wondering. 03:34 Im pretty mutch bored. 03:35 ... 03:35 Tell yourself a story? 03:35 No. 03:35 Ok. 03:35 This is why stupidly in-depth rulesets exist, because dumbasses ask dumbass questions. 03:35 :| 03:35 Jk. 03:35 Maybe. XP 03:36 The story of a cheater. 03:38 ...Don't. 03:38 Im not. 03:39 In my mind i think there is more of me. 03:40 ... 03:40 No really like Demisions. 03:41 Science and that stuff. 03:58 I'm here....because? 03:59 HIIIIIIII 03:59 Yes it's Jon talking 03:59 My other account's been...flitchy 03:59 Because I wanted to talk to you DUHHHHHHHHH 04:00 I haven't spoken to you all day :P 04:00 Oooh 04:00 Lol 04:00 How have you been? 04:00 i did a lot today 04:00 :< 04:00 Tired :p 04:00 Like what? 04:00 moved a shed 04:00 rode my bike 04:00 Thought about you and Nina a lot :< 04:01 For some reason though I've been really tired lately 04:01 Just...not feeling it 04:01 Not feeling what? 04:01 Anything... 04:01 Not been up to anything really 04:01 been bitter towards everybody 04:01 Also... 04:01 pm 04:01 I need another bike...my sis' dog chewed up mine.. 04:02 Kk 04:04 Yard sales will hopefully have bikes.. 02:19 hi 02:28 ugg 02:28 hello 02:28 Does it work now? 02:29 lets see 02:30 :| 02:30 Sorry, but I don't know how to fix it either. 02:35 wb 02:36 hi 02:37 hi 02:37 heelo, first test 02:38 second 02:38 perfect 02:38 You fail both. :troll: 02:38 hardy har har 02:38 i had problems with the chat lately and now it seems to work for some reason 02:39 odd isn't it? 02:39 Wikia probably did some mods to the server 02:39 ah 02:39 Oh joy I better make certain ChatLogger is still operative... 02:39 !log 02:40 Submitting... Submitting... Submitting... 02:40 Please do not remove the chat bot. 02:40 Chat submitted. 02:41 Hey wikibot, thanks for the corrections on my project Xenos page 02:41 ~ You are welcome to all and any services 02:42 Ahh I love AWB 02:42 I used AWB to ascertain there were no typos in Monster Hunter Theory yesterday, Demo 02:42 hmmmm 02:42 Idea 02:43 man i hate typos, i think i will appreciate the bot alot more. 02:44 good 02:44 back 02:44 wb 02:44 AWB Fixes practically any typo 02:44 wp:AWB: Typos 02:44 dangit 02:44 I forgot how to wikipedia link 02:45 wikipedia:AWB: Typos 02:45 i need a zin skyemrend 02:46 .. 02:46 A wut? 02:46 If only I could fix Chat typos. :/ 02:46 ^ 02:48 I hear you there. 02:50 Also, we have several redirects. 02:50 *taking notes 02:52 cead 02:52 spaz 02:52 Goji 02:52 can you go tell the people in MH main wiki to PLZZ! edit the zinogre carves to show the G-rank ones 02:53 i need a zin skyemrend and ive been fight the duck poop out of this thing for the last 2 hours -_- 02:55 and of course i can't do it because everyone thinks everything that comes out my mouth is retarded 02:55 ...and they're right 02:55 XP 02:55 jk. 02:56 I need to post a blog first though 02:56 User blog:Master Ceadeus 27 02:56 ok 02:56 also i got me the A.lagia dyamo 02:58 Speaking of blogs... I made a poll where people can vote on what fan fic they want me to write next. check it out when u have the chance. i will have it up for a few days or more till i get enough votes to get a clear answer 02:59 i will go and work on project Xenos now, Cu later 03:01 User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Chat Pings 03:01 Democide 03:01 Setheo 03:03 its a robot cha cha? 03:04 ima go sniff him out @_@ 03:04 LOL 03:04 Hello-laka! 03:04 hi-laka 03:04 You ar Spaz-saka-in? 03:04 yes @_@ 03:04 Spaz-shaka-in^ 03:05 You seem ike good Shakalaka! 03:06 Sorry, I had something to do... 03:06 ok 03:07 Just add the !bcrat ping/!admin ping 03:07 Also, congrats on being a crat (if mckrongs was serious and you are) 03:08 I don't know if I am... :| 03:08 It happened in my absence. 03:08 Check 03:08 I'm not. 03:09 "!admin" or just "admin" 03:09 Nope (slams head into wall) 03:09 !admin 03:09 or both idc 03:09 Wouldn't just admin also ping when writing "!admin"? 03:10 no 03:10 I don't...think? 03:10 Yes, it would. 03:10 (ponders) 03:10 I have Bari as ping and got pinged with "barbarian". 03:10 cead did you tell them about editing the zinogre carves yet 03:10 ahh ok 03:10 No, Spaz 03:10 I'm busy 03:10 ok 03:11 demo can you ask them? 03:11 Can Cha-Cha help? 03:11 no 03:11 yes 03:11 :V 03:12 cha cha can you go to MH main wiki and.....damit 03:13 I can't, sorry... 03:13 ok 03:13 Hey, Demo, could you take a look at something for me real quick though? 03:14 gtg. nvm 03:14 hate my fucking grandparents sometimes >_> 03:14 Actually, most of the time 03:14 bye 2013 05 19